My Bad Boy
by GirlPaladin12
Summary: Matthew Holt is an honor student. Shiro is a Bad boy. They fall in love, against Matts parents approval. Will it survive, Or come crashing down around them?
1. Late Night Adventures

Matt was startled awake due to a small tapping sound somewhere in his room. Shrugging it off, he rolled over and closed his eyes again. But before he could fall back asleep, it sounded again. He groaned and sat up. Glaring around his room for the source. When it came again, he noticed it was from the window. Grinning, he rushed over to peek through the curtains. There was only one person that would be waking him up at this ungodly hour. He slid the glass away to open the window.

"Hey stranger. Long time no see." His trademark mischievous grin plastered to his face.

"Good morning, handsome." His boyfriend, Shiro, chuckled as he perched on the fire escape. His black hair was tousled, likely from his motorcycle helmet. "Is your family still awake, or can I come in?"

Matt stepped aside to let him through. "So did you have any plans for tonight, or did you just miss me?" He teased, poking his nose.

Shiro smiled. "I didn't get to kiss you all day. So that's the first thing on my list." He wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, and pulled him in for a long, slow kiss. Their fingers running through each other's hair. They finally broke away, both grinning. Shiro kissed Matt's nose. "Now that's taken care of, are you up for an adventure?" He asked, Flashing his most devilish smile.

Matt sighed. "You know now that school has started, we both need sleep, right? We can't function without it."

Shiro scoffed. "Please, I worked all summer on next to no sleep. That is what coffee is for."

Matt shook his head. "Oh boy, what am I to do with you?"

Shiro got on his knees. "Please, Matt? Just one more. I barely get to see you now that school is going. I miss you."

Matt turned so his back was facing Shiro. "I hate it as much as you do, but you know what will happen if we get caught." His voice turned to a pained whisper. "I just can't risk it."

Shiro stood, and moved close to Matt. Putting his lips to his ear, kissing right below, and feeling Matt shiver. Then, barely breathing the words, uttered "But I need you."

Matt turned to face him, and he knew he wasn't going to win. He sighed. "Fine. One more adventure. But this is the LAST one."

Shiro giggled. "Whatever you have to tell yourself. Now get dressed." He three Matt some jeans, a t-shirt, and socks. "I'll meet you in the alley. And bring a jacket this time. You always forget."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and start the bike. I'll be there in a second." He pulled his shirt off, knowing it would drive Shiro crazy to leave him like that.

Shiro bit his lip, and watched Matt for a second before regaining his composure and scaling down the fire escape with red tinted cheeks.

Moments later, Matt came down. His fawn colored hair still in its signature bed head, and his black hoodie over the clothes Shiro had picked out. When he made it to Shiro' side, they quietly walked the bike down the sleepy street so Matt's family wouldn't wake up and catch them.

They did not approve of Shiro. All except Matt's sister, Pidge. She only knew about him because she had to bail Matt out of some sticky situations. Shiro owes her. Big time. They couldn't be seen together at school, because Matt's dad was a teacher and his mom was the vice principal. They said Shiro was a bad influence, and would ruin Matt's reputation. However, they can't control the fact that Matt is a tutor, and when duty calls he can't turn it down. Okay, so maybe Matt had requested to tutor Shiro. Who wouldn't? He was the school bad boy. The hottest of the hot. And how else was Matt going to get his attention? Exactly.

When they finally made it far enough away that it was safe, Shiro started the bike, and they were off. Matt loved riding with him. He felt so free. Not to mention he got to do nothing but literally hug the shit out of him for various amounts of time. No big deal.

They sped through the streets. Shiro loved his bike. Almost as much as he loved Matt. There was nothing like that feeling of freedom and danger all in one. Of course it was banned on school grounds, so he had to have a car too. But, like with Matt, he made sure he saw her every chance he got.

They pulled up to the cafe where Shiro and Matt had their first tutoring session. And, their first date. Matt smiled as he pulled his helmet off. "You big sap." He teased, playfully punching Shiro's arm. "What on earth gave you the idea to come here?"

Shiro shrugged. "I don't know. Just thought it would be nice. After all, this is where I fell in love with you." He winked, making Matt blush furiously.

They got settled with their regular coffee orders, and began to tell each other about their first day back at school.

"Your dad still hates my guts." Shiro shook his head. "And I have even been on my best behavior since you started tutoring me!" He was talking very animatedly,waving his hands as he spoke. "Seriously. I have no idea what to do."

Matt shook his head. "My dad is... stubborn. Once he gets an impression of someone, that's just how he treats them. Even if they prove to him they have changed. It drives me nuts." His expression turned from happy and relaxed, to sad. "And also one of the reasons I didn't have many friends. He never liked any of them after meeting them once, so they weren't allowed back. Imagine having to explain that to a kid in the 4 th grade."

Shiro shook his head. "And I'm guessing your mom is like that too, or does she just hate me because I'm me?"

Matt laughed. "Oh, no. That's just you." He teased. "Nah, my mom kinda just trusts my dads judgement. She figures he sees all of the students every day, so he knows them. But they are both wrong about you. And I am so sorry they won't give you a chance."

Shiro put his hands over Matt's to comfort him. "Hey. As long as I have you, we'll figure it out eventually. I promise."

Matt smiled. He caught a glimpse of the clock behind Shiro's head, and sighed. "I should be getting home. It's almost 4."

Shiro checked his watch. "Right. You probably want a little more sleep before school." They threw their drinks away, and hopped back onto the bike.

Back at Matt's, Shiro waited on the fire escape as Matt changed back into his pajamas. He'd just wear those clothes tomorrow. "Thank you. For tonight. I needed it."

"Any time. I am at your beck and call, you know." He grinned.

Matt laughed, then It was silent for a minute, when Matt finally broke it. "I guess I will see you tomorrow. Can you drive me and the pidgeon home again?"

"You don't even have to ask. I'll be waiting." He leaned up to press his lips to Matt's. As he was about to pull away, Matt placed his hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place. Shiro didn't hesitate. He did the same, pulling Matt closer and deepening the kiss. They finally broke for air, and Shiro gave him one more peck before leaning their heads together.

"I love you, Shiro." Matt whispered. For the first time ever.

Shiro smiled sweetly. "I love you too, Matt. Now, go to sleep, so you can actually be a functioning human being tomorrow."

And with that, Shiro clambered down the fire escape, and Matt fell fast asleep.

 **Hello! So this was just an experiment from a random idea I had while I should have been doing homework. Please let me know if I should write more chapters, or if this story is good enough to continue. Your opinion is much appreciated!! Sincerely, me.**


	2. The Night We Met

Flashback: 8 months ago

Matt wrapped his coat around himself as he walked toward the cafe. A light sprinkling of snow had begun covering the sidewalks. It was early enough in the evening that no footprints had ruined the beautiful image. Heat and the smell of coffee and chocolate rushed him as he pulled the door open. Christmas decorations hung from the walls, and carols hummed quietly from the speakers. There were a few pairings of people huddled together to keep warm. Sharing warm drinks and fond looks. Matt got in line to order his drink as he contemplated his love-hate relationship with this time of year. He loved the Christmas season, and everything to do with it. However, he hated not having anyone to share it with. He wanted to walk closely to someone on the street to keep himself warm, or to snuggle with on the couch and watch movies. He was shaken from his daydream when he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket.

 **Unknown number: Is this Matthew Holt?**

Matt didn't know how to answer. It had to be a student asking for tutoring help, so he replied.

 **Matt: That depends. Who is this?**

 **Unknown number: That answers my question. This is Takashi Shirogane. We go to school together.**

 **Matt: Oh, you're Shiro. Do you need something?**

 **Takashi Shirogane: I saw that you are the president of the tutoring club, and I was wondering if you could put me on the list?**

 **Matt: Umm, yeah. I am pretty sure I can squeeze you in. Actually, I could start as soon as you'd like. There isn't much of a list, so I can start whenever.**

 **Takashi Shirogane: Fantastic! How does this Wednesday sound?**

 **Matt: I'm free. Where do you want to meet?**

 **Takashi Shirogane: Hmm...** **how about that little cafe on the corner? What's it called, Galaxy Brew?**

 **Matt: Haha close enough. That sounds good to me. Meet at 6?**

 **Takashi Shirogane: Perfect. See you then.**

Matt smiled as he stared out the window. He was going to be tutoring the hottest guy in school. What had he gotten himself into?

Wednesday

"I am so sorry I'm late. My bike broke down and I had to walk. I seriously can't thank you enough for agreeing to this. Normally, I wouldn't care about my grades, but my dad said he'd pay for half of my car if I could keep them up." Shiro rambled, hurriedly trying to get settled.

Matt chuckled. "No worries. We have plenty of time." He checked his watch. 6:15. His curfew was 10. He wanted to walk home before dark, though so that meant about 7:30. Whatever. He'd survive. "So what would you like to start with?"

Shiro pulled his geometry textbook out of his bag. "Better get what I struggle the most with out of the way, so let's go with geometry." He patted the book as he pulled his notebook from his bag.

At 7:00 they decided to take a break before both of their brains exploded.

"You know, Takashi-"

"You can call me Shiro." He held out his hand for Matt to shake. "I don't think I properly introduced myself, either. Hi. I'm Takashi Shirogane. But you can call me Shiro."

Matt smiled, and shook his hand. "Matthew Holt. But I go by Matt." He smiled, and realized he hadn't let go of his hand yet. "Sorry!" He quickly pulled his hand back, and attempted to hide his blush.

Shiro laughed. "That's okay. Anyway, you were saying?"

Matt chuckled nervously. "Heheh right. Umm, you know, you're not as bad at math as you think you are. You just have a different thought process, so it takes you a little longer to grasp the concept. But you aren't bad at it at all."

He smiled. "Thank you, Matt. That makes me feel a lot better."

They continued to talk and laugh together until it was dark outside. Matt finally saw that it was dark, and checked his watch.

"Oh shit! I should really be getting back. It's almost my curfew." He quickly gathered his things. "Will you text me when you want to meet up again?"

Shiro nodded. "Yeah. I will do that. And Matt?"

Matt looked up at him.

"Thank you. I really appreciate this." He smiled, and Matt was certain his heart skipped a beat. Matt nodded. "No problem. I'll see you later!"

And with that, he walked out of the cafe, hiding his face so Shiro couldn't see that he had turned as red as Santa's coat.

When he got home, Matt had to stop and take a breath. He practically sprinted to his house to make it on time, nearly injuring his ankle in the process. He'd made it home just before 10, and was expecting his dad to be waiting for him at the door. Instead, his little sister was perched on the bottom stair.

"Hey, Katie. Where's mom and da-oof!"

Matt got a ten by ten rubix cube to the gut.

"Don't call me Katie. And they went to see a movie." She picked up her cube, and began to fiddle with it again, like she had done nothing. "They told me to make sure you were home on time."

Matt rubbed his stomach. "Well, here I am. And I'm going to bed. And I advise you to do the same. Goodnight, Pidge."

Pidge just waved him off, too focused on her puzzle. Matt climbed the stairs, and quickly got ready for bed. Checking his phone one more time to find a text from Shiro.

 **Takashi Shirogane: Hope you made it home safe. I'll text you tomorrow and we can set up another time to meet!**

Thank you so much for reading!! I hope I can keep updating regularly, but fall and winter get kind of crazy for me. Hope you enjoy!!!

Love, me.


	3. Nerd Brigade

A/N I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE. I have been so busy!! I can't promise I will be as frequent, but I will do the BEST I can!! So sorry once again!!

Sincerely, me

———————————————————————

Present

Matt trudged into school. It was totally obvious he hadn't gotten any sleep. But he wasn't the only one. Of course, since it was the first day of school, students had pulled all-nighters and were now regretting it. Everyone was dressed nice, in their best outfits they'd bought for the new year. Girls curled their hair, and wore enough makeup that it was hard to see their actual faces. It made Matt roll his eyes. Yeah, it looked nice, but to a certain extent. This was just madness. Then, he saw something that made his mood brighten. Shiro strutted through the halls, holding his leather jacket over his shoulder. Matt's heart skipped. He wanted to run up to him and kiss his handsome face. But he had to fight every nerve in his entire body. He knew he couldn't. It would hurt both him and Shiro. As he passed, Matt smiled. Shiro winked in his direction, making it look like it was for someone behind him, but Matt knew better. He hated having to hide what they had. But it was only for one more year. Eight months, twenty nine days, and six hours. God help him.

Shiro despised pretending he didn't know Matt. He wanted him to know that he was proud to have him on his arm, that he loved him more than what everyone else thought of him. However, he knew Matt's parents would have his head. He was already on thin ice with both of them. Of course, he'd been on his best behavior for a while, but the Holts just couldn't get over the fact that Shiro was Shiro. He knew Matt hated it almost as much as he did, and seeing him in the hallway with his adorably tired face made Shiro want to pull him in his arms and never let go. But he knew he couldn't.

Matt sighed, and continued walking to his locker. Meeting up with a few of his friends on the way. And Pidge. She honestly liked the people in his class more than her own. She was way too mature, and definitely above her grade level. The school legally was not allowed to let her skip any more grades. But if she could, she would be in Matt's class instead of just a 13-year-old sophomore. They were laughing and teasing him because he was exhausted. Lance, the tall and skinny Latino boy looked at him. "Dude, you look hungover. You didn't pull like a total rebellion and party it up all night did you?"

Obviously they had no idea about Shiro. Well, besides Pidge. But Matt made her swear that she wouldn't tell anyone.

"No. I was trying to read. I finished my book last night so I don't have to read it in Smythe's class." Which wasn't a lie. That's what he did before Shiro showed up.

His other friend, Hunk, stared at him. "That is sad, dude. Even for you."

Matt chuckled, and shook his head. "Luckily I get a free hour to nap while all of you suckers are stuck actually doing stuff." He ruffled Pidge's hair.

"Matt, don't!" She tried to fix it. However, Matt couldn't see the point. It literally looked no different after he'd done it.

"Calm down, Pidgeon. I'm just doing my noble duty as a big brother."

"Yeah, what big brother is scared of his little sister?" She punches him.

"Ow! Okay fine you made your point!" He threw his hands up in the air.

The bell made its signature shrill that cut through the halls.

Matt clapped his hands together. "Alright, Nerd Brigade! Let's get to class!"

Pidgin groaned. "Please stop calling us that. It's really lame. Literally the worst name for a group of friends I have ever heard. Like worse than Lance calling us "Team Voltron" back in middle school when we watched it together." She shuddered. "Ugh. Scary times."

Lance feigned offense. "How dare you Pidge!? Team Voltron was the best name ever!"

Matt laughed and shooed everyone off to class. He felt his heart jump in his chest when Shiro brushed past him to walk into the classroom. Matt had no idea that they had the same homeroom. This year was off to an amazing start. He smiled as he sat in his desk, and waited for the morning announcements to start.

Shiro had to try so hard not to touch Matt's butt on the way in. He almost risked it, but then though better of it. At least they had the same homeroom. Now Shiro could sneak little loving glances at him from across the room, because he sat in the very back corner of the very back row to ensure nobody else would catch him. Ugh, this was going to be the longest year of his life.


End file.
